Silencio
by Aika Emi
Summary: Él se culpaba. Ella no tenia la culpa, Él lo sabía ... En su cabeza, todos la culpaban, sin saber lo que paso ... Ella no tuvo la culpa ... o eso quería creer.
1. Chapter 1

_Él_ _se culpaba_

 _Ella no tenia la culpa, Él lo sabía ..._

 _En su cabeza, todos la culpaban, sin saber lo que paso ..._

 _Ella no tuvo la culpa ... o eso quería creer_

* * *

Todos estaban totalmente angustiados, no era común que ella estuviera tanto tiempo fuera de casa y no avisara sobre su paradero. Llamaron a sus amigas y nada. Llamaron al colegio de ella y nada. Llamaron a algunos conocidos de ella y nada. Nadie sabia donde podría estar. Algunos compañeros de ella se ofrecieron a buscarla, Kuno me envió a todos sus contactos en su búsqueda, hasta las tres "autoproclamadas" prometidas del joven Saotome se encontraban buscándola.

_Esto no tiene sentido ...- Murmuraba para si, ya iba camino a casa. Su cara lo decía todo. No había encontrado a Akane.

Ciertamente, había buscado en todos los lugares en los que se pudo ver que ella podía llegar a estar, incluso revisó tres veces el techo de la casa. Ella solo iba a por una compra que su hermana le había encargado, y para ello no tardaba más de 20 minutos, como máximo. Por eso, cuando ya había pasado más de una hora todos se preocuparon. Ya serian 7 horas desde que ella no aparecía y la policía no iba a tomar su denuncia hasta que por lo menos no fueran 24 horas de desaparición. Apenas escuchó eso, los maldijo por lo bajo, no podía creer que les haya importado tan poco el hecho de que su prometida haya desaparecido sin mas. Y así eran los que se encargaban de su seguridad, ¡Si claro !.

Temía a cada segundo que pasaba, por su seguridad. ¿Dónde podría estar esa niña boba ?.

_Ella no desaparecería de esa manera ... sin razón ... - Ranma bajo la cabeza, intentado hacer memoria.

Algo que pudo haberle pasado, algo fuera de lo común, algo ... que le hiciera entender el motivo por el cual ella decidió irse.

Nada, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera una mísera pelea que hayan tenido o algo que le haya podido ocurrir en su día. Absolutamente nada.

Con paso lento avanzaba, no tenia ganas de llegar a casa, no sabía cómo mirar a la familia de Akane y decirles que él, el Gran Ranma Saotome, no había sido capaz de encontrarla. No tenia el valor suficiente para mirarlos a los ojos y aceptar su derrota, menos cuando ella estaba involucrada. Se detuvo en seco y miro al cielo. Ya era de noche y daría la impresión de que llovería en cualquier momento. Todo estaba gris, pequeños rayos de luz se podían ver y hacían su característico sonido, anunciando una tormenta. Pero a él no le importaba eso.

Sus ojos ya no demostraban brillo alguno, parecían estar apagados, se veían oscuros.

Empezando por leves gotas hasta llegar a ser una fuerte lluvia en la que no se era posible ver. Él no lo sintio así. Sentía a las gotas heladas como un regalo divino del cielo, las que dejarían salir ese sentimiento amargo que guardaba dentro de si. Necesitaba llorar, ya no lo soportaba más. Era angustia, enojo, frustración, tristeza, preocupación lo que guardaba su corazón. No podía entender como llego a ese punto.

_Akane ... ¿Dónde estas ?.

Sintió a sus piernas perder la fuerza, haciéndolo caer de rodillas al suelo, para luego llevarse las manos a la cara.

Ya no lo soportaba, no lo quería.

Necesitaba de ella.

Necesitaba que su Akane volviera.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo pesado, no podía moverse, le dolía demasiado, pero necesitaba alejarse. No quería estar cerca de ese oscuro lugar. Tenia miedo. Su ropa estaba completamente mojada y sucia, su cabello era un desastre, su respiración era entrecortada y su visión era cortada debido a la intensa lluvia que azotaba con furia a todo aquello que pasara por las calles.

A tan solo unos centímetros de distancia pudo verlo. Allí estaba él, totalmente arrodillado en el piso, empapado por la lluvia y parecía estar llorando. Al fin lo había encontrado.

_Ran..ma ... al fin ... llegue ...- Ya no pudo resistir, su cuerpo se desplomó totalmente en el suelo.

Ranma lo habìa escuchado claramente, como si algo se le hubiera caído al suelo, con la miraba intento ubicar en donde se encontraria la fuente del sonido y ahí la vio. Vio a su prometida, en el suelo, totalmente desmayada.

_¡Akane !.


	2. Chapter 2

_Él_ _se culpaba_

 _Ella no tenia la culpa, Él lo sabía ..._

 _En su cabeza, todos la culpaban_ _, sin saber lo que paso ..._

 _Ella no tuvo la culpa ... o eso quería creer_

* * *

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a ella, sintió un gran alivio al verla otra vez, pero tan rápido como llego se fue esa sensación, dejando paso para que se preocupara muchísimo más, ya que no sabía como estaba ni donde había estado. Llego a ella y se tomo unos segundos para ver su estado, era deplorable verla así, por lo que la tomo en brazos y salio casi volando en dirección al Dojo Tendo.

La familia se alarmo al verlo entrar con esa rapidez, pero lo que más los aterró fue ver a Akane en sus brazos, en un estado muy horrible, casi parecería que se encontraba... muerta.

_¡Ranma!, ¡¿Qué diablos pasó?!.- Preguntó el señor Saotome al ver la cara de su hijo, terror absoluto.

_¡No lo sé!, la encontré tirada en el suelo, ¡No se que le pasó!.- Dijo el muchacho sin dejar de estar nervioso.

_Llévala a su habitación, habrá que cambiarle la ropa.- Ordenó Kasumi. Orden que fue obedecida al instante por el chico de la trenza, subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó a su cuarto.

Una vez ahí, la acostó suavemente sobre la cama y se dispuso a buscar algo de ropa para ella, la más abrigada que ella tenía. Encontró un pijama de dos piezas amarillo, unos calcetines y su ropa interior, ¿Nerviosismo por ver su cuerpo desnudo?, eso no existía para él en ese momento. Iba a cambiarla de ropa cuando aparecieron las hermanas de ella, y su madre. Las tres le pidieron que saliera para poder cambiarla, a lo que él se negó rotundamente, no quería dejarla sola otra vez. Las mujeres se miraron preocupadas, entendían su preocupación pero querían que él vaya cambiarse. Luego de bastante insistir y insistir, él salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya para cambiarse de ropa, la cual estaba empapada. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, lo tranquilizaba el hecho de que ya estuviera en casa, pero no reaccionaba, no sabía que es lo que había pasado y las múltiples posibilidades de lo que podría haberle pasado no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Una vez ya cambiado y un poco más calmado, fue a la habitación de su prometida y toco la puerta, esperando a ser recibido. La voz de su madre le dio el permiso para que pasara y cuando entro pudo observar a Akane durmiendo y a el Doctor Tofu poniéndole suero, ¿A qué hora había llegado él a la casa? ¿Por qué le ponían eso a su prometida?, no lo sabía y para ser sinceros prefería no preguntar. Por las dudas.

_Ranma, ya estas aquí, ¿Como te sientes?, imagino que estuviste bajo la tormenta un buen rato.- Pregunto el galeno con un intento bastante evidente de sonreír.

_¿Tomaste un baño para entrar en calor, hijo?

_No, solo me cambie, quería ver como seguía Akane.- Explicó intentando seguir tranquilo, para luego caminar a su prometida y tomar una de sus manos.

Los demás presentes se miraron preocupados, sabían en que situación se encontraba la más pequeña de los Tendo, pero no estaban seguros si deberían decirle a Ranma. Él ya estaba lo suficientemente preocupado como para que ellos le sumaran un disgusto más.

_Yo.. iré con nuestros padres, de seguro querrán saber que Akane ya se encuentra bien.- Habló Kasumi intentando romper esa tensión que se sentía en el ambiente.- Doctor, ¿Gusta acompañarnos?.- Sonrió.

_Me encantaría, pero tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos.- Dijo y con sus ojos señalo a la hermana de ella.- En cuanto haya novedades, los informaré lo más rápido que pueda. Aunque si me gustaría hablar con tu padre.

_Gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita, deje que lo acompaño, voy de paso.- Kasumi señaló a la salida y se quedó observando a Tofu.

_Con su permiso, me retiro.- Levanto el pequeño bolso que había traído consigo apenas lo llamaron.- Ranma...- El joven lo miró.- Eres, creo, el único que Akane dejara que se le acerque, por favor, no seas brusco con ella... ya ha pasado por mucho.- Dicho esto último, bajó la cabeza, evitando la mirada de Ranma.

Antes de que pudiera preguntar el por qué dijo eso, que por cierto no entendió, el hombre salió de la habitación, seguido por las hermanas Tendo. Su madre se quedó por un momento, y lo miró expectante.

_Hijo mío, tienes que prometer que estarás con Akane sin importar lo que pase.- El muchacho la miró extrañado.- Ella te necesita más que nunca.

_Mamá.- Volteó su mirada para ver a su prometida.- No hace falta que prometa nada, sabes bien que estaré con ella siempre.- Apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de ella.- Sin importar nada.

_Entonces esta bien, solo te pido que cuando las cosas se pongan difíciles, no pierdas la compostura.- Dicho esto, se fue.

¿Que no pierda la compostura?, ¿Por qué ahora todos parecían hablar muy raro?, no podía entenderlo, pero un leve quejido hizo que olvidara por completo el tema y le prestara atención de nuevo a Akane, ¿Qué le importaba lo demás?, solo esperaría que ella despertara. Necesitaba saber que fue lo que le pasó.

* * *

_Si necesitan cualquier cosa, basta con que me llamen y vendré en seguida.- Se despedía Tofu de la Familia Tendo.

_Gracias a usted por venir a estas horas, de verdad lo agradezco.- hizo una reverencia el Señor Soun.

_No hay por qué, siempre es un placer ayudarlos.- Antes de correr la puerta, se detuvo en seco unos minutos.- Por favor, recuerden que no deben alterar a Akane, probablemente no despierte hasta mañana, pero si lo hace antes de tiempo, no la agobien con mucha información, nada de movimientos bruscos ni gritos. Ella esta delicada.

_No se preocupe, la cuidaremos bien.- Afirmó Nabiki.- ¿Los oficiales vendrán mañana?.

_Así es, ya les informe de que ella estaba bien, pero de todas formas necesitan verla por si mismos, además de hablar con ustedes.- Paró un segundo.- Todos ustedes.

_Entendemos.

Al abrir la puerta, pudo ver que ya no llovía, pero aun así, seguía nublado, salió de la casa, pero se volteo para verlos una última vez.

_Lamento que estén pasando por esto.

_No se preocupe, lo importante es que Akane ya esta en casa.- Habló la señora Nodoka. Luego de esto, el Doctor se Marcho.

Silencio...

...

...

_Ranma, no ha comido, ¿O si?.- Preguntó su padre, a lo que todos negaron.- Será mejor que le llevemos algo de comida. Señor Tendo.- Volteó a verlo.- Tenemos que poner a mi hijo al corriente.

_Lo sé.- El patriarca ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. Se sentía devastado.- Cualquiera qué sea su decisión, ninguno de nosotros lo juzgara ni objetara algo en contra, ¿Entendido?.- Preguntó a las mujeres y todas afirmaron.

Sería una charla dura, sin duda.


	3. Chapter 3

_Él_ _se culpaba_

 _Ella no tenia la culpa, Él lo sabía ..._

 _En su cabeza, todos_ _la culpaban_ _, sin saber lo que paso ..._

 _Ella no tuvo la culpa ... o eso quería creer_

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, no podía ver nada ni escuchar nada, ¿Dónde estaba?. Intentó levantarse pero no podía, se extraño al no poder moverse y rápidamente miró sus pies, estaban atados!. Intento liberarse pero sus manos también estaban atadas. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, intentó liberar sus manos, inútiles intentos, la cinta que tenía era demasiado dura como para romperla. No iba a rendirse, tenía que salir de ese lugar. Sus recuerdos eran nublosos, no recordaba como fue que llegó allí, pero si recordaba quién era su captor. Sintió la puerta abrirse y la luz que se filtro de repente en la oscura habitación le lastimó los ojos. Con su mano se hizo algo de sombra hasta que se acostumbró a la nueva iluminación.

_Por fin despertaste.- Sonrió orgulloso de su "botín".

_Todavía no entiendo por qué me tienes aquí, y más así.- Dijo con un claro tono de enojo, levantando levemente sus brazos para hacer referencia a que no podía moverse.

_Oh Akane, querida, eso no es nada, sólo una pequeña forma de estar seguro de que no huirás.

_Aunque quisiera, no podría hacerlo, pero puedes estar seguro de que apenas me libere te romperé todos y cada uno de tus huesos.- Se levanto tanto como pudo para intentar quedar a su altura, de forma amenazante.

_¡Ja!, ¿En serio me crees tan suicida como para liberarte?.

_Eres tan suicida que no tienes idea de donde te estas metiendo, Cuando mi familia me encuentre te juro que..

_¿Tu familia?, ¿En serio crees que te están buscando?, o será que... ¿Esperas que aparezca cierto chico aparezca?.

Akane volteó la vista.- Eso no te importa, además..- Ella volvió a mirarlo con odio.- ¡Estoy segura de que él te partirá los dientes, Kenta!.

_Eso solo si logra encontrarnos.- Sus ojos negros brillaron al instante.- Aunque dudo que él te acepte como su prometida si te encuentra, sentirá vergüenza de ti.

_¿A..a qué te refieres?.- Volteó un poco el cuerpo recelosa, la situación empezaba a aterrarla.

_Simple. Estamos en un bosque totalmente desolado. Tu estas atada de pies y manos. Jamás te dejaré salir de aquí. Así que ahora...- Caminó hasta el armario que había en esa habitación.-...Te enseñaré lo que se siente que te lastimen.

_Alto. Espera. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!.- Con absoluto terror observaba la rapidez con la que el hombre se acercaba a algo muy similar a un látigo, pero muchísimo más grueso.

Por cada paso que él daba, ella intentaba alejarse hasta que su espalda toco la pared. El rostro del joven estaba a escasos centímetros de los de ella, de repente vio como el levantaba un pequeño frasco y le rociaba un extraño spray, con un olor espantoso que no le permitió mover ni una parte de su cuerpo, no podía defenderse.

_Esta droga es muy fuerte.- Dijo tomándola de la barbilla.- Te mantendrá inmóvil por horas.- Puso su mano en la mejilla de ella.- Así que no podrás escapar nunca de aquí. Que te quede claro, serás mía, de nadie más.- Dicho esto, la besó duramente mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa a la fuerza.

Akane intentaba hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo, pero nada. Lloraba y lloraba, quería que parara. Sentía las manos de él quitándole la camisa que traía y poniéndola de espaldas.

* * *

_¡No no no no no no no!.- Decía dormida totalmente sobresaltada, dando manotazos al aire y pataleando, estaba llorando con una clara muestra de horror en su rostro.

_Akane, ¿Qué pasó?.- Ranma se acercó de repente hacia ella. No entendía el por qué estaba tan asustada.

Al notar la presencia de alguien más con ella, se despertó y de golpe se alejó de el, apoyando su cuerpo lo más que pudo sobre la pared, abrazando sus piernas y susurrando.- Por favor... ya déjame en paz..no quiero...- Los recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarla, lloraba cada vez que recordaba la rudeza con la que fue tratada.

_¿Pero de qué hablas Akane?, soy yo, Ranma.- Susurraba intentando no volver a asustarla, aunque no entendía el por qué estaba así.

Al escuchar la voz de Ranma, dejo de abrazar sus piernas y lo miró fijamente. Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras y parecía que no había estado comiendo mucho que digamos. No pudo evitarlo, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y bajó la cabeza, no quería que la viera llorar.

_Hey...- Intento llamar su atención, necesitaba hablar con ella y saber qué le pasaba.

La chica alzo un poco la cabeza y tan solo lo miro un segundo, no tenia el valor de verlo a los ojos.

_..¿Cómo te sientes?.- Pregunto acercándose un poco más a la cama en la que ella estaba. Ella aún no le respondía, lo cual lo podía más nervioso aun.- Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando?.- Pregunto de nuevo, esta vez sentándose de golpe en la cama de ella, haciendo que se asuste.

Ella al sentirlo ir hacia ella tan de repente por poco grita. Luego de alejarse un poco respondió.

_Es..estoy bien.- Volvió su vista hacia la pared que esta a un lado de ella.

_Entiendo...- Se regaño a si mismo, "no acercarse de forma brusca", acababa de hacer justamente lo que le dijeron que no haga.-... Te molestaría decirme, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?... estaba muy preocupado, todos lo estábamos.- La miraba fijamente, esperando que sus miradas se crucen.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?, ¿Cómo podía siquiera explicarle lo que le paso?, sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría, pero le daba miedo, miedo a que la odie, que la culpe, que le tenga asco, desprecio... repulsión incluso. Después de todo, ella fue tratada como si fuera un objeto del que te desases cuando te place y ella no se defendió. Ella misma se odiaba, se odiaba más a cada segundo. Deseaba estar muerta.

_No puedo...- Fue lo único que salio de su boca antes de llevarse las manos a la cara y llorar, ella sentía repulsión de si misma, se odiaba profundamente.

_Esta bien, no tienes que decirme... pero no llores por favor.- Se sentía débil viéndola llorar, no le gustaba que las chicas lloren y mucho menos que esa fuera su prometida. La tomo de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara, con su dedo fue quitando las lágrimas que corrían por esa cara tan linda que adoraba. No soportaba verla así.

Todo fue instantáneo prácticamente, ella se lanzo a sus brazos mientras seguía llorando y le imploraba perdón. Él no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo pero la acuno en sus brazos, dejando que llorara todo lo que ella quisiera, balancenandola un poco.

_Tranquila, ya estoy aquí...- Susurraba una y otra vez, tratando de calmarla, sin dejar de abrazarla.

_Auch.- Se quejó la chica en un momento que él la abrazo un poco más fuerte.

_Lo siento, ¿Fui muy brusco?.- Se preocupo Ranma, de seguro estaba algo lastimada o había apretado demasiado el brazo en el cual aun tenía la aguja que le pasaba en suero.

_No... no es tu culpa.- Se separó un poco de él.-... sólo aún me duele la espalda.

_¿Y eso por qué?.

_Creí.. que ya te lo habían contado.

_Nadie quiere decirme nada, siempre pareciera que me ocultan algo, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?.- Preguntó seriamente tomándola de los hombros.

TOC TOC

Ambos prometidos voltearon a ver como la puerta se abrió poco después, dejando ver a los padres de ambos.

_Trajimos algo de comida, imaginamos que tendrían hambre.- Habló el señor Saotome, levantando un poco la bandeja abundante en alimentos.

_Gracias, pero yo no tengo hambre.- Dijo levemente Akane, a lo que todos la miraron con desaprobación, pero sólo Ranma habló.

_Nada de eso Akane, de seguro no has comido nada, así que nada de quejas y come algo.- Habló mientras se levantaba de la cama, tomaba la bandeja de las manos de su padre y la dejaba en la mesita de luz de ella.- ¿Quieres el Yakisoba* que preparó mi madre o prefieres el Tonkatsu* que hizo tu hermana?.

_Si no me queda elección, te dejare el Tonkatsu, sé que te gusta mucho.- Sonrió de medio lado y tomó el plato de fideos.

Ranma no empezó a comer hasta que no vio que ella comiera, quería estar seguro de que no dejaría el plato. La conocía de sobra. Tomó la silla de su escritorio y se sentó al lado de su cama, de frente a ella. Iba a empezar a comer cuando los palillos de Akane tomaron un trozo de la carne que comía, antes de que él lo tomara.

_Oye, yo quería ese.- Se quejó un poco y haciéndose el enojado frunció levemente el ceño.

Akane le sacó la lengua y se comió el trozito que le robó a Ranma. Él por su parte le sacó un poco de los fideos de su plato y se lo comió. Ambos empezaron a intentar robarse la comida, se atacaban con los palillos los platos y a la vez los alejaban para que ninguno pudiera tocar la comida. Aunque tenían el ceño fruncido, estaban sonriendo. Se notaba que extrañaban pelear, aunque fuera algo leve.

Los padres de ambos miraban la escena enternecidos de verlos así, felices.

Sin duda, no tenían corazón para arruinarles su momento.

Ambos padres se retiraron y los dejaron solos. Se podían escuchar leves quejidos o incluso un "Es mi comida". Sin duda la casa ya estaba necesitando una pelea de aquellas. Esas que llenaban de vida la casa.

 ***El Yakisoba son fideos fritos con ingredientes muy variados como pescados, mariscos, carnes y una buena cantidad de vegetales. Y el Tonkatsu es una milanesa de chuleta de cerdo rebosada en pan rallado japonés y frita. Se la sirve cortada en trozos con arroz o vegetales.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Él_ _se culpaba_

 _Ella no tenia la culpa, Él lo sabía ..._

 _En su cabeza, todos los culpables, sin saber lo que paso ..._

 _Ella no tuvo la culpa ... o eso quería creer_

* * *

No podía moverse, sentía su cuerpo pesado, pero aunque quisiera moverse no podría hacerlo... ni sabía si quería. Cada vez que lo intentaba, el dolor en diversas partes del cuerpo la atacaba. Le ardía mucho la espalda, tenía bastantes moretones, rasguños, la ropa totalmente desgarrada, manchada con bastante suciedad y un poco de la sangre que salía de su espalda debido a los continuos castigos que recibía de Kenta con los elementos que el usaba y que bastantes desconocía. En tan pocas horas había acabado con ella, no se sentía con energías de seguir. Ahora reposaba en el mismo piso helado, Kenta se había aburrido de golpearla y dijo que se iría a comer. Creo que a estas alturas demás esta decir que el castaño no le había dado de comer, ya que según él, por haberlo traicionado, no era digna de probar alimento alguno.

A lo lejos podía escuchar el sonido de los autos, pero ese ruido cada vez se hacía más débil para ella, estaba por volver a desmayarse.

¿En serio dejaría que él volviera?, estaba segura de que si seguía negándose a estar con el como llevaba haciendo, no tardaría en matarla... pero había decidido que no quería morir allí.

Saco fuerzas que ni ella misma sabía que aun tenía, tropezó una o dos veces antes de poder levantarse. Con la mirada buscó algo que pudiera serle útil para escapar, pero no encontró nada más que una silla. Eso bastaría.

Cortó un pedazo de la sábana que había por allí regada y la uso para vendar un poco su espalda como pudo, era el lugar que más le ardía así que prefirió darle más importancia a ella. Una vez echo, camino despacio a la silla y la tomó por los lados. Fue hasta la ventana de la habitación y la tiró tan fuerte como pudo, haciendo que el vidrio se rompiera en mil pedazos. Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar el por qué había sido tan descuidado de dejarla en una habitación con ventana, simplemente se limitó a salir por ella casi corriendo, algunos cristales llegaron a dañarla, pero su prioridad era salir. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, se escondió unos minutos y efectivamente pudo escuchar los gritos de Kenta, llamándola amenazándola, diciendo que si no salía la paliza que le daría sería peor que el trato con el que actualmente la trató. Cubrió su boca y se escondió un poco más detrás de los enormes botes de basura, esperó hasta que lo escuchó correr a otra dirección y salió disparada al lado contrario.

Ya esta, había escapado. Pero... ¿Ahora qué?

No tenía modo de volver a la casa, no sabía ni donde se encontraba. Caminó casi sintiendo que cada paso que daba la dañaba más, hasta que salió del bosque y pudo diferenciar una carretera o algo que era similar a sus ojos. La siguió, guiada por las débiles luces de los faroles y para empeorar las cosas empezó a llover. Se abrazó a si misma haciendo un intento de mantenerse cálida y siguió caminando. Logró divisar más luces y llegó a ver unas cuantas casas; sin pensarlo fue hacia ellas y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de su casa. Eso la alegró y la hizo ir un poco más rápido.

La lluvia aumentaba a tal punto de que se le dificultaba la vista, froto un poco sus ojos intentando quitar la molesta humedad, pero no había caso, no podía ver casi nada de lo que tenía a su al rededor. Resbalo dos veces haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso, pero no iba a rendirse, ya había logrado llegar hasta ahí, sería absurdo que no continuase. Se levanto y volvió a caminar, ahora un poco más lento. Pudo divisar una leve sombra a unos metros de ella así que se acerco a ella y vio a su prometido, en su versión masculina, aún no se acostumbraba a no ver a la pequeña pelirroja pero también se sentía alegre de eso, sabía que si él se había librado de su maldición, era gracias a ella en gran parte. Sonrió al recordar lo que había pasado...

China... Ranma... Las Fosas de Jusenkio... Kenta... la cura...

Estiró su mano intentando tocarlo y susurró levemente su nombre. Para luego desmayarse inevitablemente.

Ranma la escuchó y la buscó con la mirada...

 ** _Fin del FlashBack_**

Su cabeza daba vueltas, Ranma le había dicho que se acostara y intentara relajarse, pero de todas formas él seguía ahí al lado de ella, eso le brindaba una gran paz y tranquilidad, sabía que nada malo podría pasarle si él estaba con ella ahí, pero le preocupaba que no durmiera ya que sabía que había estado buscándola durante todo ese día sin descanso. Pero ya lo conocía y por más que intento convencerlo de que se fuera a dormir, obviamente se negó, diciéndole que no volvería a descuidarla jamás. Le causaba tranquilidad tenerlo con ella, por lo que le sonrió y estiró una de sus manos, esperando que entendiera su petición. Ranma le devolvió la sonrisa y entrelazo su mano con la de ella, intentando que lo sintiera, intentando transmitirle paz... Los ojos de ella se cerraron luego de unos minutos.

Él la observaba en silencio, intentando memorizar todas y cada una de las facciones de su rostro, por más golpeado o rasguñado que estuviera, para él seguía siendo el más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida. Amaba esos pocos momentos que tenía para observarla, muchas veces se le quedó mirando sin que lo supiera o lo notara, la mayoría mientras ella dormía, era su forma de cuidarla y contemplarla sin temor a recibir algún golpe o grito. Con la mano que tenía libre aparto un mechón del cabello de ella que estaba sobre sus ojos y lo acomodó. En ese momento no sabía que le daba más alegría, si estar con ella así o poder observarla a su antojo.

Pero como dicen, lo bueno dura poco, dio un salto en su lugar cuando escucho a Akane gritar, o más bien suplicar, y moverse agresivamente.

_¡Hey Akane!, ¡Tranquila tranquila!.- Intentó calmarla tomándola por los hombros mientras ella tiraba patadas y manotazos.

Akane despertó de golpe y volteaba velozmente a los lados, intentando buscar al culpable de sus pesadillas pero solo vio a Ranma, se tomó unos segundos para asegurarse de qué no estaba alucinando y en verdad era Ranma. Luego lo abrazo muy fuerte, empezando a llorar. Él le correspondió instintivamente el abrazo, sin entender nada, pero prefería no preguntar y estrecharla más entre sus brazos.

Toda la familia subió corriendo la escalera al escuchar el grito de la más pequeña de las Tendo y abrieron la puerta de golpe, solo para encontrar a una Akane llorando en el pecho de su prometido y a Ranma abrazándola y meciéndola levemente, susurrándole que se calmara, que todo estaba bien. Soun se adentro e intento abrazar a su hija pero esta apretó más los brazos de su prometido, no quería separarse de él. Ranma le dedico una mirada a Soun y este entendió, estaba demás en esa escena.

_Lo.. lo siento papá... pero... no quiero que me toques.- Susurraba entre llantos Akane.

_No te preocupes, nadie te va a tocar.- Dijo Ranma acariciando un poco su espalda mientras la abrazaba.

A Soun le dolió un poco el comentario de su hija, pero también podía entenderla... aunque le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Ranma y ser él mismo quien consuele a su hija. Al llegar al marco de la puerta Genma le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de confort a su amigo y le sonrió de medio lado, Soun sonrió de manera triste agradeciendo el gesto del señor Saotome. Acto seguido, salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por los padres de Ranma, las hermanas Tendo se quedaron viendo a su hermana... deseaban tanto consolarla, pero lo mejor era no estar encima de ella mucho.

_Akane querida, ¿Necesitas algo?.- Habló finalmente Kasumi, intentando que su hermanita la viera.

_No...- Dijo Akane aun con la cabeza en el pecho de Ranma.

_Kasumi.. mejor vámonos ya..- Miró al chico.- Creo que Ranma se hará cargo.

Ambas hermanas salieron de la habitación dejándolos solos otra vez, Kasumi no quería irse pero sabía que nada conseguiría insistiendo, además podía apostar de que Ranma no tenía ni idea de todo el cuadro.

Akane ya se había calmado un poco, y se preguntaba si en algún momento ella podría volver a dormir tranquila, o siquiera a no sentirse mal consigo misma, porque esa era la verdad. Jamás había odiado más a su cuerpo como ahora, se sentía sucia y totalmente indigna. A cada rato pensaba si debía decirle a Ranma la razón por la cual ella estaba así y siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que tarde o temprano se enteraría. Pero eso no era lo que la preocupaba, sino el hecho de que luego estuviera sola, que él decidiera no quedarse, ya que bueno... ella ya no se encontraba ningún valor, ni como mujer ni como persona. Si, era mejor que lo escuchara de su propia boca a que alguien más se lo dijera y tal vez le dijeran algo erróneo.

_Ranma...- Levantó un poco la mirada, intentando buscar la de él.

_¿Qué pasa?.

...

...

_Es que... verás..

* * *

La familia se encontraba en la sala hablando cuando escucharon un gran estruendo arriba, como si se hubiera caído algo muy pesado, pero no llegaron a decir nada casi, ya que vieron como Ranma salía de la casa. No le llegaron a preguntar nada, pero ni él habló, solo salió de la casa dando grandes y ruidosos pasos, para luego correr.

La primera en reaccionar fue Nabiki, por lo que fue a la puerta y le grito preguntándole a dónde iba, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Al verse ignorada, subió corriendo las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de su hermana, pero en el camino pasó por la habitación que Ranma compartía con sus padres, estaba prácticamente destrozada. Eso no era buena señal. Fue a la habitación de Akane y la encontró en su cama llorando y abrazando sus rodillas.

_¡Akane!, ¿Qué paso?.- Fue hacía ella tomándola por los hombros intentando que la viera.

_Ranma...

_¿Qué pasa?, ¿A dónde fue él?.- Toda la familia entro al cuarto, extrañados de verla en ese estado

_Él... él...

_¡Por Dios Akane!, ¡¿Qué paso?!.- Que su hermana no hablara con claridad la ponía de los nervios y la preocupaba mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

_...él se fue...


	5. Chapter 5

_Él_ _se culpaba_

 _Ella no tenia la culpa, Él lo sabía ..._

 _En su cabeza, todos la culpaban, sin saber lo que paso ..._

 _Ella no tuvo la culpa ... o eso quería creer_

* * *

_¡Akane!, ¿Qué paso?.- Fue hacía ella tomándola por los hombros intentando que la viera.

_Ranma...

_¿Qué pasa?, ¿A dónde fue él?.- Toda la familia entro al cuarto, extrañados de verla en ese estado

_Él... él...

_¡Por Dios Akane!, ¡¿Qué paso?!.- Que su hermana no hablara con claridad la ponía de los nervios y la preocupaba mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

_...él se fue...

_¿Pe..pero qué dices?, ¡¿Cómo que se fue?!.- Preguntó la señora Saotome, no creyendo una palabra de eso. ¿En serio hablaban de su hijo?.

_...él... cuando le conté lo que pasó... no dijo nada y salió golpeando absolutamente todo "Y... la forma en la que me miró...".- Habló Akane, siendo interrumpida por sus propias lagrimas.

Al escuchar la versión de la chica, toda la familia quedó de piedra, ¿Osea qué Ranma la había abandonado?, ¿En serio podía haberla dejado en un momento como éste, cuando más lo necesitaba?. Ninguno de los presentes podía creerlo... o más bien no querían hacerlo.

_Dejemos que Akane duerma un poco, creo que es demasiado para un solo día.- Intentó romper la tensión del ambiente la mayor de las Tendo, luego fue a abrazar a su hermana.- No te preocupes, todo se va a arreglar.- Le susurró al oído a su hermana, pero estaba segura de que su abrazo no era el que necesitaba en ese momento, cuando intento levantarse, Akane no se lo permitió.

_Por favor... ¿Podrían quedarse un poco conmigo?.. solo hasta que me duerma.- Pidió a sus hermanas, realmente no quería quedarse sola.

_Por supuesto Akane, aquí nos quedamos.- Le sonrió Nabiki y tomó una de sus manos. Kasumi tomo su otra mano e hicieron que se acostara.

Los demás miembros de la familia decidieron que lo mejor era irse ya a dormir, era muy tarde ya y sabían que no podrían hacer mucho para ayudar, era mejor que dejaran que sus hermanas la confortaran, por lo que los padres se fueron.

Ambas hermanas veían a la menor intentar dormir, sin soltar las manos de ninguna, se le notaba asustada y triste, aún una que otra lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos cerrados. Sin duda, la partida de Ranma le había afectado más de lo que ninguno hubiera podido imaginar. Con mucho esfuerzo, al fin logro dormirse, aunque alguna que otra vez se quejaba un poco pero no era nada que el calor de sus hermanas no pudiera solucionar.

* * *

Ya era de madrugada cuando Akane despertó, estaba sola en la habitación pero no se encontraba asustada, "mejor así" pensaba ella. Salió de la cama y intentó pararse, aunque claro que el aparato alargado por el cual aún estaba conectada se lo impedía, por lo que resolvió llevarlo con ella, necesitaba asearse un poco aunque sea. Con paso lento fue hasta el baño y abrió el grifo del lavabo para limpiarse la cara. Se tomo un minuto para verse y, como era de esperarse, su aspecto era completamente desalineado, tenía aún las ojeras algo marcadas, los rasguños que no llegaban a se cubiertos por las vendas aún se notaban un poco al ser tan recientes, decidió dejar de examinarse por miedo a que eso la hiciera recordar como fue que cada rasguño fue ocasionado. Tomo su cepillo de dientes y empezó a limpiarlos, al terminar se enjuago y secó con la toalla, con cuidado ya que aún le dolía bastante. Cuando salió se encontró con su hermana Kasumi, quien llegaba acompañada del Dr. Tofu.

_Buenos Días Akane, ¿Cómo te sientes?.- Preguntó Tofu.

_Pues... si tomamos en cuenta que hace unas horas fui secuestrada y abusada, supongo que regular... aún me duele todo y me gustaría sacarme esta cosa.- Señalando la aguja que tenía en su brazo.

_Lo siento Akane, pero no puedo quitártelo aun, eso disminuirá un poco el dolor que tienes y contrarrestara las drogas que te dieron, tengo que ponerte uno nuevo.- La menor suspiro con cansancio, sabía que no podría desobedecerlo.

Los tres entraron a la habitación y ayudaron a Akane a volverse a acostar. Tofu cambio el saco y le puso uno nuevo, esperaba que eso la relajara un poco más, pues tendría que revisarla para que la Policía pueda iniciar la investigación y descartar algún efecto secundario, provocado por Kenta.

_Bueno Akane, si te parece bien, tenemos que comenzar.- Ella asintió.- Si no te molesta, Kasumi quiso ver que estuvieras bien.- Volvió a asentir.- Muy bien, pues empecemos.

* * *

_¿Cómo se encuentra la niña?, ¿Ya dijo algo?.- Preguntaba al oficial al padre de Akane.

_Akane.. pues... al principio no quería que nadie la tocara, menos yo, y las veces que intentó dormir despertaba gritando, solo dejaba que mi..yerno la abrazara. Pero yo desconozco la historia, solo quiso hablar con él.- Explicaba lo que había pasado anoche.

_Entiendo..- Hizo una seña para que su compañero escribiera lo relatado.- ¿Su yerno se encuentra aquí?, me gustaría hablar con él.

_Lo siento, pero mi hijo tuvo que irse y desconocemos cuando volverá.- Habló Genma.

_Ya veo... entonces si me disculpan, me gustaría hablar con su hija, quiero oír lo que ocurrió.

_Por supuesto, por aquí por favor.- Nodoka los guió a la habitación de Akane, de la cual salían Kasumi y Tofú.

_Doctor Tofu, ¿Tiene las muestras que le pedimos?.

_Esto es todo lo que pude rescatar.- Les entrego una pequeña bolsita.- También pude tomar algo de su ropa, pero de seguro ustedes también la necesitaran.- Kasumi les entrego en una bolsa de papel la ropa que Akane había usado.

_En efecto, es una de las cosas más esenciales, gracias. Necesito pasar a ver a Akane.

_Por supuesto, pero por favor, no sea brusco con ella.

_Entendido.

La Señora Saotome entró, siendo seguida por ambos oficiales, Akane al verlos entrar, automáticamente se contrajo un poco en su lugar.

_¿Quiénes son ustedes?.- Preguntó con miedo.

_Akane querida, no te asustes, estos señores no te harán daño.- Dijo Nodoka mientras se sentaba al lado de su nuera.- Ellos sólo quieren ayudarte, necesitan que les digas que fue lo que pasó. Akane la miró por un momento y luego asintió.

_Correcto, ¿Puedo sentarme, Akane?.- Preguntó intentando no asustarla, a lo que ella asintió y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.- Me presento, soy el Oficial Murakami, él es mi compañero, el Oficial Sasaki.- Señaló al hombre que estaba escribiendo todo lo que decían.-.. y estamos aquí para que nos cuentes que ocurrió, así podremos ayudarte, ¿De acuerdo?.- Akane asintió, tomando la mano de Nodoka.- Muy bien, entonces, puedes contarme ¿Cómo empezó todo?.

_Bueno...- Dudo un momento antes de hablar, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero eso no hacía que sintiera menos vergüenza de si misma. Nodoka apretó un poco su mano, intentando que se relajara. Tomó aire y luego lo soltó.- Mi hermana me había pedido que vaya por un encargo a la tienda.. era algo bastante habitual que casi siempre hago pues todos ayudamos en la casa.. normalmente es.. mi prometido el que me acompaña, pero decidí ir sola ya que.. pensé que sería más rápido así.- Se tomó un momento para volver a suspirar.- Había comprado todo como siempre y ya iba camino a casa, cuando... sentí que algo o.. alguien, me seguía. Mi primera reacción fue pensar que me lo estaba imaginando, ya que no era la primera vez.. que me sentía perseguida, desde que volví de china.- Bajó la cabeza, no le gustaba recordar su trayecto allá.- Y bueno, decidí no pensar en ello, pero luego de que escuché pasos detrás mío y cuando volteaba a ver no había nada, empece a asustarme, por lo que empecé a acelerar mi paso. Ya estaba por llegar a casa, cuando siento a alguien correr detrás mio, iba a darme vuelta cuando sentí en mi nariz un olor muy amargo... ya no recuerdo nada más de ese entonces...- Unas pequeñas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, no sabía en que momento, pero volvió a revivir la escena, haciendo que apretara muchísimo más la mano de Nodoka.

_Entiendo, ¿Podrías decirme lo que recuerdes de aquel hombre?, ¿Recuerdas donde estaba el lugar al que te llevo?, ¿Algún nombre?.

_Kenta... su nombre es Kenta Minami... y en cuanto al lugar... sólo recuerdo que fue en un bosque, no muy lejos de aquí.

_¿Podrías describirlo?.

_Tendrá unos... 24 o 25 años... es muy pálido, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos oscuros.

_¿Algún tatuaje o una especie de cicatriz que hayas podido ver?.

_Creo... tiene un tatuaje en su cuello.. parecía ser un trébol de color negro.

* * *

_De acuerdo... emm Akane, mañana vendremos otra vez, intenta recordar algo más, ¿Si?.- Akane asintió.- Si no te importa, tengo que llevarme la ropa que usaste.- Akane movió su cabeza de lado a lado.- De acuerdo, gracias.- Hizo una reverencia, la cual Akane correspondió levemente. Luego se retiro de la habitación, siendo seguido por su compañero.

* * *

_¿Hay algo que puedan hacer por mi hija?.- Preguntó temeroso, Soun.

_Pues.. aún hay muchas cosas que me faltan saber, pero con lo que tenemos podremos comenzar, pero tendremos que investigar más a fondo, y por favor, intenten contactar con el prometido de Akane, quiero hacerle algunas preguntas.

_¿Está insinuando que mi hijo tuvo algo que ver en la desaparición de mi nuera?.

_No eh dicho eso, sólo me gustaría hablar con él, necesito más detalles. Mañana volveré y me gustaría escucharlos a ustedes también.- Dicho esto, él y su compañero hicieron una reverencia que fue correspondida por los padres, luego bajaron la escalera, seguidos por la señora Saotome.

Ambos padres se miraron preocupados, la situación estaba difícil, desconocían el paradero del joven de la trenza y no tenían modo de contactarlo... sólo les quedaba esperar a ver como se desarrollaban

* * *

Los días fueron pasando desde entonces, y la policía había empezado una investigación para encontrar a ese tal Kenta Minami. Akane no quería saber absolutamente nada sobre el tema, hasta llegaba a aborrecer las veces en la que los oficiales le hacían una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, hasta casi estuvo por gritar cuando llevaron a una psicóloga especializada en casos como el suyo, o algo así.. la verdad es que no escucho nada de lo que esa mujer estuvo diciéndole durante esa hora que estuvo metida en su habitación, pues tenía la cabeza ocupada en otros temas de mayor importancia para ella. Ranma por ejemplo. Durante esa semana en la que ella estuvo siendo asesorada por la psicóloga y visitando de manera más frecuente el hospital para descartar algún tipo de enfermedad o embarazo no deseado, él brillaba por su ausencia.

Cada día que pasaba, perdía más las esperanzas de verlo, casi hasta podía asegurarse de que no lo vería nunca más... y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Desde lo que le ocurrió, se volvió más fría y distante con todos, no quería bajar a comer y se encerraba con mucha frecuencia en su habitación, ya casi no dormía si no era por la mañana y no más de tres horas como máximo. No tenía valor para dormir por la noche, tenía horribles pesadillas y la sensación de siempre sentir que nunca estaba sola, tenía miedo de volverse loca. Siempre que miraba su reflejo, ni ella misma se reconocía, hasta le parecía que su propio reflejo le decía cosas muy hirientes, tales como " _No vales nada", "Mírate, solo un pedazo de carne sin valor", "¿Por qué sigues viva?", "Deberías de haber dejado que Kenta te matara", "Te lo merecías"._

Ella se sentía realmente herida, sus amigas habían ido a verla pero no sabían todo lo que le pasó, su familia decidió guardar el secreto para la comodidad de Akane, lo cual ella agradecía profundamente. Sorpresivamente, las prometidas de Ranma también vinieron a verla, menos Kodachi, se veían aliviadas de que ella estuviera bien _"que buenas son"_ pensaba ella, pero eso le hacía recordar de que Ranma ya no estaba con ella, lo que volvía a deprimirla de sobremanera.

Era verdad, recibía muchas atenciones de todos, pero le faltaba algo... o alguien más bien... necesitaba que fuera su prometido quien la abrazara y dijera que todo iba a estar bien, necesitaba que velara por ella y la hiciera tener un sueño pacífico. Necesitaba de su calor. Un calor que solo _sus_ brazos podían proporcionarle.

La madre de Ranma salía junto a su marido a buscar a su hijo, con la esperanza de que sólo hubiera salido por algún entrenamiento o algo así, estaban negados a creer que su hijo había sido capaz de huir y dejar a Akane a su suerte. Rogaban que no fuera así. Cuando volvían a casa, tenían la esperanza de verlo allí comiendo o lo que fuera, pero verlo. Sin embargo, recibían una negativa por parte de Kasumi.

* * *

El sol comenzaba a despuntar cuando se escuchaban ruidos en la cocina, toda la familia se despertó debido a eso y cuando salieron de las habitaciones vieron que todos estaban en la planta de arriba, por lo que pensaron que era un ladrón, así que Soun y Genma bajaron primero, pero no vieron a nadie. Akane salio de su cuarto y no supo por qué, fue directamente al Dojo, acompañada por Nabiki. Cuando prendió la luz, pudo ver a Ranma de espaldas a la entrada, dando golpes a algo. Él al sentir que alguien ingresaba se volteo a ver quién era. Se detuvo y bajó la guardia al ver que era Akane.

_Akane, ¿Cómo te sientes?.- Preguntó preocupado.

_...

Akane no sabía que responder, pestañeo muchas veces para asegurarse de que estaba allí en realidad y no un sueño. Luego sus lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

_Con que derecho... ¡¿Con que cara te atreviste a volver, Saotome?!.- Grito Nabiki, totalmente enfurecida.- Después de abandonar así a mi hermana, ¿Creíste que tendrías un lugar en esta casa?, ¡Lárgate!.- Señaló la puerta del Dojo, esperando que la obedeciera.

_¿Por qué mejor no te callas y miras?.- Se hizo a un lado y dejó ver que tenía a alguien atado a una silla. Se veía totalmente maltratado.

El hombre subió la mirada y Akane por poco se cae del susto, más por ver que se trataba de Kenta, que por su deplorable estado. Al ver como reacciono ella, la familia supo de inmediato de quién se trataba.

_¿Qué quieres que haga, Akane?.- Preguntó levantandole la cabeza de manera brusca, tirandole de los cabellos.- Si lo deseas, puedo matarlo ahora.- Señaló con su cabeza a un muy maltratado Kenta, que respiraba con dificultad.

Akane levantó la cabeza ante la pregunta realizada, miró a Ranma y luego a Kenta... no podía hacerlo, no podía matarlo... por más que quisiera.

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza.- No quiero.. que me separen de tí.- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las mangas de su pijama.

Ranma comprendió a lo que se refería, por lo que soltó bruscamente la cabeza de Kenta y fue al lado de su prometida, quién lo abrazó fuertemente, volviendo a llorar. Él correspondió al abrazo y acarició su espalda con ternura. " _Quiero ir a dormir_ " le susurró ella al oído, por lo que él la tomó en brazos y salió del Dojo. Pero luego un pensamiento golpeo su cabeza, haciéndolo detener en seco.

Volteó a ver a la familia, quienes aún miraban callados la escena.- Sé que no estuvo bien irme sin decir nada, pero el que quiera explicaciones puede preguntarme, aunque creo que con lo que acaban de ver, queda más que claro el porqué me fui.

_...¿Y qué harás con él?.- Preguntó su padre, haciendo referencia a Kenta.

_Yo nada, Akane me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero si ustedes desean hacerle algo, ya corre por su cuenta.- Dicho esto, se fue con Akane en brazos, con dirección al cuarto de ella.

Toda la familia quedó callada por un momento, pensando que hacer. Debían entregarlo, sin duda, pero eso no quitaba el sentimiento de rabia que les provocaba el solo hecho de verlo, aunque prácticamente no pudiera moverse.

_Kasumi, llévate a tu hermana de aquí, no quiero que vean esto.- Ordenó Soun, mirando con profundo odio a Kenta.

_No me iré papá, quiero quedarme.- Respondió Nabiki.

_Pero...

_Papá, es de mi hermana de quién hablamos. No dejaré que salga bien librado.- Totalmente decidida y a paso firme, fue avanzando de a poco a la silla en la que él estaba atado.

_Nodoka, si no te molesta, también me quedaré.- Dijo Genma, de forma decidida.- Akane es parte de nuestra familia también, no estaré tranquilo si no lo hago pagar.- Señaló con la cabeza a Kenta, quién miraba expectante como todos querían, como mínimo, molerlo a golpes.

_Entiendo.- Respondió la señora Saotome.- Sólo no cometas una locura.- Su marido asintió y lo vio ir con Soun. Estaba segura de que lo dejarían peor de lo que su hijo lo dejó.- Kasumi, mejor vayamos a ver a tu hermana.- Ella asintió y ambas fueron a ver a los jóvenes prometidos.

Kasumi tuvo que cerrar con fuerza los ojos y taparse los oídos al escuchar los gritos del castaño, provenientes del Dojo. Nodoka supo que lo mejor era avanzar más rápido, no quería que la mayor de las Tendo sufriera así.


End file.
